Big Time Trapped
by Sassy Kames
Summary: It's funny how a boring day of detention can turn into a deadly, survival one just like that. Who will get out the Labyrinth of Hell alive and who will get ripped apart by an evil entity that was trapped in the depths of it? Rated M for (I hope...) gore and fabulous disturbing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Trying to do a horror story, lol. I love the genre but suck at writing it. I'm getting my tips from R.L Stine and his Fear Street collections. God, they are the best. This is what this story is based off of, one of his Fear Street novels that is called Trapped. Aren't I so creative with the title? lol... welp. Here we go. Don't own anything since people have begun to nag me about that. -.-'

* * *

**Big Time Trapped**

**Chapter 1**

"Fucking unbelievable..." Kendall Knight grumbled to himself. The blonde 17 year old steered his Civic into his school's parking lot on a rainy Saturday morning. Even on the weekend, Palm Woods still looked boring as fuck. Who even comes to school on a freaking Saturday?

Oh right. People who forget their homework and get detention from a strict ass teacher who gives zero shits if you actually got your work done but just forgot it lying on your desk.

Kendall groaned as he parked his car. Why why WHY did a God out there hate him so much? He could be at the mall right now with his best friend Jo but nooooo. Stupid Ms. Evil Collins got his butt thrown into detention. But not for 2 hours like they previously did. Oh no, ever since Principal Bitters became the new one, he changed a LOT of things up. And the 2 hour detention was the first to go; it was too easy. It didn't solve anything. But any misfits or bad behavior students sacraficed a day...

The blonde grumbled some more. Stupid Principal Bitters... this would ruin his perfect records, too...

Even though his car was turned off, Kendall couldn't seem to bring himself to get out. Rain splattered on his windows from a strong gust of wind. An eerie mist surrounded Palm Woods making the blonde shiver. He looked around the vaccant parking lot and saw only two other cars. He sighed.

"This day will suck." he mumbled and preened himself up in his mirror. After making sure he looked decent with a grey beanie on his head and his jacket on tight, with his messenger bag containing his homework, the blonde opened his door and rushed to his school's doors.

Before Kendall could open them they flew open so startling that he almost lost his balance in fright. Principal Bitters was standing there with one of his big, beefy hands on the latch on the door.

"Hello Kendall." he greeted coldly. Kendall didn't say anything back. A. he didn't want to and B. Principal Bitters looked like shit. His black hair was matted to his forehead, his cheeks were pale, gross and sunken in, his clothes were wrinkly like he slept in them... complete shit.

"Well, come in." the principal gruffed and the blonde student whisked past him without hesitation. "You're the last one." Bitters announced as Kendall looked around his silent and dark school. The light in the halls were all out and the only light there was was from the office down the hall.

Kendall turned to face the principal but Bitters was looking outside watching the rain pelt down. After a couple moments he sighed and slammed the door shut. He finally turned to stare down at Kendall who swallowed.

"Um, Mr. Bitters?" the blonde started. Bitters looked uninterested in what the boy had to say but asked 'What?' anyways.

"I'm sort of new to this whole detention stuff..." it was true, Kendall never had detention before in his life. He was a straight A student. Though a forgetful one at that... "What do I do?" the blonde finished while wringing his hands together nervously.

Bitters gave a dry, humorless chuckle. "Never had detention before?"

"No sir..."

"You're an excellent student, Kendall," Bitters stated as he stared down at the blonde. "I thought it was odd for you to get detention, so I reviewed your file."

_Well, shit. _Kendall thought to himself as he stared at the principal.

"Good grades, student council, hockey and the newspaper." Bitters counted on his fingers. "What wrong did you do?"

_Why does he look so amused? Is he happy that my life is now ruined by coming to detention?_

"I uh, missed three homewords in Ms. Collin's class." Kendall murmured out loud. Bitters nodded.

"Right. The one you left at home." the older man said.

This time Kendall nodded. "Yes, sir." the blonde saw the disbelieving look in the principal's eyes and knew he wasn't buying it.

_Guess in his defense, kids lie to him everyday. Even the good ones..._

"Right, well, Mr. Knight I hope you won't make a habbit out of that." Bitters warned dryly. Kendall just nodded. "Hmph. You'll be in room one eleven."

The blonde stood there not knowing what to do for a couple seconds before realizing Bitters wanted him to go there. He turned on his heel and made his way towards the room while Bitters strode off towards the front office that was down the hall.

**...**

The sound of Kendall's footsteps echoing down the silent, gloomy hall reminded him that he was here by himself with no friends. No one to talk to. Nothing but rain and homework for a whole Saturday. At a passing window, the blonde mused that it wasn't a bright Saturday so it didn't matter. Much. He sighed.

_I will never forget any more trig homework as long as I live. _

He continued down the hall, shivering every so often due to a cold chill that refused to leave his body. He sighed. It was going to be a loooooooong day. He had a pretty good hunch on how long...

...but he had no idea how dangerous...

**...**

When Kendall reached one eleven, his heart sped up. Voices. Loud, laughing voices were coming from inside the room. He swallowed. Well duh there were bound to be others in detention just like him. Kendall closed his eyes. He was a people person, he was. But with only people he knew... if he didn't know them, he's all shy and quiet.

"Well... it can't be that bad... I mean, I'm wasting my Saturday at school in frigging detention. I can face a few strange faces, no biggie. I mean, some things are worse, right?" the blonde said to himself quietly.

Oh Kendall. If you only knew...

The boy took a deep breath and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Glad that a few of you are enjoying this. Also, italics are when Kendall is talking to himself in his head. :P

**Big Time Trapped**

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Kendall entered the room it fell silent. He blinked a little so his eyes could adjust to the sudden light from being in the dark so long. Once they cleared, his emerald eyes focused on a heavy set boy stationed at the black board writing 'I will not' repeatedly. The boy had black, spiky hair and wore baggy clothes. He looked kind of mean to Kendall, especially with the razor stubble he worked.

Another guy sat near the front at a desk. A biology textbook sprawled out open on the desk. Kendall recognized him to be Logan Mitchell, Palm Wood's intelligent nerd. He shared a couple classes with Kendall. The blonde thought he was kind of cute but the raven haired genius was a brown noser. He wore too much clean clothes, too. Too much khaki, too. Basically he had no style which Kendall couldn't understand.

There was only one girl in the room and Kendall knew her face but forgot her name. It's awful because there are two other girls who share the same name as her. The girl was glaring at Kendall as he looked her over. Blonde hair with purple streaks, big, blue eyes with a shit ton of make up around it. Her style of clothing was punk and Kendall had to admit she looked fine in them even if he was gay. The snarl she wore though... ew. Had to go. All that make up? Had to go.

And then the last guy that every one in the school knew: James Diamond. He was the bad boy of all bad boys. The brunette hazel eyed Adonis didn't even give a fuck about his status name.

_Wow... really? This is who I have to stick with for the rest of the day? _

As soon as Kendall had appeared, James had locked eyes on him. The blonde girl with the purple streaks was not happy about that. Kendall tried to look away from James' piercing hazel orbs but couldn't as all the stories he heard about the older boy clouded his mind.

James stealing Bitter's car.

James beating up a stranger on the block for the guy's latop.

James doing the school's director's daughter, Mercedes Griffin, in the guy's office.

Setting off firecrackers in the boy's bathroom.

Smoking in class.

Putting the math teacher in the hospital because he called him stupid in front of the whole class.

Really, the stories Kendall heard went on and on and got more awful. The blonde realized he'd been staring at James (vice versa) for the past minute or so and blushed before moving over to an empty chair.

"Hey." Logan greeted him.

"Hi." Kendall murmured back before clearing his throat. "This is uh, detention I'm presuming?"

"No, it's dissecting class." came James' growl of a voice. "The frogs'll be here in ten."

"Can't wait." Kendall replied, hoping he sounded remotely cool.

The dude at the black board laughed. "Man, they'd be so fucking easy to take care of! No why? Someone ask me why."

Logan rolled his eyes and twiddled with the number 2 pencil in his hand. "Why, Ozzy?" he said in a bored tone of voice.

"Because they're dead!" the guy, Ozzy, bursted into a fit of giggles. Logan just groaned and flopped his head on the table. The girl with the bad make up in the back beside James ewwed.

"That's gross. Dead things are gross." she whined. Then she crumpled up a piece of paper (possibly her homework) and tossed it at James. The dark haired boy caught it before digging into his leather jacket and whip out a disposable butane lighter. Kendall watched as the older boy lit the paper on fire, his hazel eyes reflecting on the blazing flame.

_Seriously? Not even 9 yet and he's already trying to burn down the building! ...oh my god, Cami said he's done that once!_

"Shit." James hissed, breaking Kendall out of his thoughts. The paper had gone up in seconds and James' fingers got singed a bit. "Jesus, that's going to leave a fucking mark."

"Shouldn't play with fire, dumb ass." Logan scolded. "You'll set off the sprinkler system."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" James snarled and Kendall, even though the snarl wasn't aimed at him, shrank back.

"You should; I can't afford to be in trouble again." Logan finished.

"Who can?" the blonde with purple streaks demanded.

"Yo, Blondie. Won't you sit your cute self down, you're making me nervous." James told Kendall who in fact had not taken a seat yet and was just standing there awkwardly. The blonde blushed and mumbled an apology (though he doesn't know why) and sat down.

Kendall felt a pair of eyes glaring holes in the back of his head but ignored the other blonde and her stinkin' attitude.

"Hey, Kendall. Got that trig homework done yet?" Logan teased the unamused blonde while beginning to drum his pencil on his open text book.

"Well aren't you a funny one." Kendall said dryly. But he was happy with the conversation so he didn't have to look like an idiot just sitting there. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Excessive brown nosing." Ozzy grumbled from the chalk board. Kendall made a double take on what the big guy was drawing- graffiti. In big, swirly letters, Ozzy wrote 'I WILL NOT'. For a kind of dumb guy, he aced the arts.

Logan ignored him and answered the cute blonde's question. "I didn't dissect a frog. Let me rephrase that- I _**wouldn't**_, I _**refused**_, I freaking _rejected _the whole idea of slicing open an amphibion. Sue me."

Kendall giggled lightly. "So they put you int detention?"

The genius scratched the back of his head and gave a crooked smile that made Kendall's heart flutter just a tad. "Nah, the teacher gave me a choice: dissect the frog or go to detention."

The blonde girl with purple streaks popped her bubble gum she seemed to have gotten from nowhere. "Are you stupid? I would of cut that bitch up to pieces instead of having my Saturday wasted."

"Yeah," Ozzy agreed. "For such a smart person, you're pretty dumb."

Logan rubbed his eyes. "Well fucking sorry for not wanting to see the innards of dead, slimy frogs. Jeez, hop off my dick. Besides, it would be useless. You don't fucking learn anything if you don't have diagrams. Why do they feel the need to cut the poor frogs up?"

"Um, in case you didn't _know_, the frogs are d.e.a.d as in _dead_." James cut in, making Kendall look over at him. The brunette had gotten a text book from one of the shelves in the room and was ripping pages out of it. If the guy wasn't so crazy, Kendall would think he was attractive. Actually, James _is _attractive. He's downright gorgeous but messed up in the head.

"So?" Logan scolded. "How would you like it if someone cut your body when you were dead?"

James shrugged and a sexy smirk played over his lips. "Hope they do. They might learn something."

Logan shook his head. "I seriously, fucking can't with him." the raven haired boy sighed before smiling at Kendall. "So yeah, that's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry, but that's hysterical." the blonde chuckled. Logan didn't get the chance to reply for a loud a voice boomed into the room.

"HEY! Stop that this instant, Diamond!" Bitters stood in the open doorway to the room and glared at James who had whipped his lighter out again and was lighting all the pieces of paper he tore out the school's book.

"Okay, calm your balls." James muttered. He stood up and ambled towards the front of the room. He tossed the burned (and still burning) paper into the trash before whistling as he went to the teacher's desk and grabbed the vase of flowers. He yanked the Lily's out and whistled on back to the trash, dumping the water in the vase out into it.

Bitters didn't look happy at all.

James grinned big after he put the flowers back in the empty vase and clapped his hands. "There, all better."

Bitters glared at the brunette.

"I hope you don't have any plans _next _Saturday because you'll be here." the principal growled and James groaned while slapping his forehead.

"Fuck, there goes my knitting class." he sneered sarcastically, earning a giggle from Ozzy and the blonde purple streaks girl. Kendall couldn't believe them. Like, the blonde wasn't a fan of their new principal but he'd never disrespect the guy. Just in general, Kendall wasn't big on getting in trouble.

Bitters ignored him and pointed his glare at the blonde haired purple streaks girl. "Jennifer, I'd zip my mouth if I were you. You've skipped enough classes to spend a whole new year at Palm Woods. Would you like that?"

Jennifer examined her nails. "Nope." she murmured. Bitters turned to Ozzy.

"Take a seat." he commanded and earned a snarl from the big guy who complied any how. "Maybe if you hadn't used your art skills on our bus with spray paint, you could be somewhere else using you skill. But no, you play James' follow the leader game."

Ozzy didn't acknowledge the principal who just continued to the next thing he wanted to say.

"Alright. Ground rules. No talking, no getting out of your seats-"

"But what if we need to go to the bathroom?" Jennifer asked, her voice snobby and rude. Kendall was not a fan of her at all.

"Jen, the teacher's desks have drawers." was all James said. The girl made an 'ick' face while Bitters glared at the hazel eyed bad boy.

"Too bad." he seethed, answering Jennifer's question before moving on. "From here on out if one of you messes up, you ALL mess up. Understand? That way you can police yourselves."

_Fucking fantastic. I'll be here for the rest of my life then. _Kendall pouted and slumped in his chair.

"Yeah, Mr. Bitters? How does one police oneself?" James drawled. Bitters ignored him.

"If you can follow these simple rules, you're free to leave at three. If not, you'll be back here with James next week. Yes?"

Logan nodded vigorously. "Yes." he said loudly. Ozzy snorted. Kendall nodded with a heavy sigh.

Bitters just glared at them before humphing and turned for the door. "I'll return later." he grumbled. And suddenly, out of the corner of Kendall's left eye, he saw a flash of silver before seeing James get up. Kendall turned his head to see what the bad boy was doing and gasped in horror.

A switchblade. James was wielding a switchblade. Kendall's eyes widened when James smirked and snapped it open, the silver blade glinting, sharp and dangerous. Kendall's mouth went bone dry when he witnessed the bad boy raise the knife above his head and flinging it in the air aimed perfectly the back of Bitter's head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews, faves, follows and all that goodness. Also, I'm no horror/scary whiz, so this chapter might not be at all scary. Sigh. I need to do some research or watch horror movies. Any who, hope you all like this. :)

**Big Time Trapped**

**Chapter 3**

The knife sliced through the air and thunked into the bulletin board by the door Bitters just exit out of, all in once peace still thank God. The principal was ignorant to the fact that James almost killed him. Kendall on the other hand knew and was freaking out.

"Are you CRAZY?" he shrieked and stumbled out of his chair. James was laughing like someone just told him the best joke ever. Jennifer and Ozzy looked stricken.

James ignored Kendall's outburst and laughed out, "Police that! Fat ass cracker."

Logan, pale and slightly hyperventilating, turned to glare at James. "You just insulted ALL of us, dumb ass."

"None of you are fat, _jack ass_." the brunette retorted.

"What the hell was that anyways?" Logan demanded.

"A knife. Jeez, for a genius, you're dumb as fuck."

Logan slammed his hands down on his desk. A vain popped out on his pale neck. "The fucking knife that was THROWN at our PRINCIPAL!" he yelled and James fake yawned, repositioning himself so his long muscular legs were propped up on his desk.

"Yeah man," Ozzy nodded his head. "That would have been bad news."

"You could have killed him, Jay." Jennifer added, looking disturbed.

Kendall was surprised. He was sure James' followers would have been laughing away with him.

"Oh my god, are we still on this?" the brunette said with an eye roll. "Get over it you load of pussies. My aim is perfect. If I'd wanted to kill that old man, I would have done it a long ass time ago. So shut your mouths." with that, James stood up and walked over behind the teacher's desk and sat down in the large blank spinning chair. He spun himself around smirking. "This is nice."

Logan pursed his lips. "I can't believe you." he muttered.

Kendall didn't understand James Diamond, period. He glanced at the door nervously; Mr. Bitters could come back any moment and see James sitting where he wasn't supposed to. They'd all get in trouble and he could not afford that.

The blonde sighed softly, the sound whiny and miserable. He slouched back in his seat with his pout back on his lips. Kendall looked down at the table and was contemplating on whether he should get his homework out or not when James' rang over to him.

"Blondie! What are you in here for again?"

Kendall's head snapped up to stare at James in surprise. He swallowed as those hazel eyes stared straight at him without blinking. He gave a nervous cough. "Uh, forgot trig homework." his voice came out soft spoken. Fuck his shyness sometimes, just fuck it.

"Ah. Yo Oz, when was the last time we did multiplication and shit?" the bad boy asked Ozzy who looked like he was genuinely thinking.

"Between second and third grade." he answered after a few moments. James nodded.

"Yep." then the brunette turned back to Kendall who sat up straighter subconsciously. "You're too cute to be in detention. Too soft. Think you're tough?"

_What the- what kind of question is that?_

"N-no, not at-" Kendall started but James stood up and went to a random shelf filled with books. He plucked one out and went to stand directly in front of the blonde's desk. Slamming the book down on it, he smirked.

"Burn this, cutie. Here, take my lighter." James dug in his black jeans pocket and fished out said lighter.

Logan stood up. "No no no no. Do not corrupt him into your bad ways!"

"Hush it, pup." James snarled at him. Turning back to a flushed Kendall, he plopped his lighter down and bent over the desk so his elbows rested on it and his face was right in Kendall's. "Go on, do it."

"Kendall, I swear if you do-" Logan started but was interrupted by said boy.

"Of course I won't, you think I'm crazy?" the blonde snapped though his focus was on James who was staring intently at him.

"You implying I'm crazy?" the brunette teased lowly.

Kendall swallowed but held his ground. "I don't _think _you're crazy, I _know _you're crazy. I'm not setting this book on fire, you're out of your mind."

"Oh come on-" James began before he sat up fast when a body came between him and Kendall.

Jennifer wrapped her arms around the bad boy's neck and pulled him down to her level. Her tongue slipped out and raked over his lips before she growled, "Goody two shoes isn't going to do it so forget him. Let's go do something, I'm bored. Come on Jamie, let's goooo. I don't even care if we get caught."

Kendall frowned. _Scuse you bitch but 'goody two shoes'? _

James smirked. "Okay." he said and ducked out of the blonde girl's hold. "Let's."

"Let's what?" Logan demanded and James rolled his eyes.

"What it fucking means. We're ditching this place."

Ozzy grinned. "Good, 'cause I'm starving."

James grinned back. "Kitchen we go then."

Jennifer squealed and headed for the door with Ozzy on her heels. "I'm not going." Logan said sternly.

"Good, 'cause we don't want you coming." Ozzy gruffed out.

Kendall jumped when James was suddenly sprawled out over his desk and half way in his lap. "What about you, blondie?"

Kendall felt his face go warm as he felt the minty breath James had brush over his face. He tried to keep his eyes locked with James' intense hazel ones but couldn't. He lowered his eyes with heated cheeks and murmured, "What about me?"

"You coming or staying with drama papa central over there?" the brunette gestured to Logan who glared daggers at him.

"I-"

"Leave him, James." Jennifer growled. James ignored her and smirked at the blushing blonde.

"Think about it. You stay here sitting there being bored out of your fucking mind, your toast anyway. Come with us and have a lil fun and freedom, your toast. Your toast is burned on both sides baby." James shrugged.

As much as Kendall wanted to disagree, he knew that James was right. He looked at the brunette who stared back before finally nodding. He scooted his chair back and stood up. James slid off the desk sideways so when he also stood, he was blocking Kendall's way.

"Kendall, are you out of your mind?" Logan demanded and Kendall shrugged.

"He's right, Logan. You can stay here as long as you want. It doesn't change the fact that your ass is already busted." James snickered. Kendall gave Logan an apologetic look before shyly moving past James. Kendall walked over to the others standing by the door with James right behind him. Ozzy had a blank expression on his face while Jennifer was glaring with full hatred at him as he walked up. He tried to ignore that but it was kind of hard when it felt like your head was burning on the spot.

James was grinning. "Alright, let's do this."

The four teens headed out the door. They were in a line: James, Jennifer, Ozzy and Kendall. Quietly they trekked down the silent hall. They were almost to the kitchen when Kendall felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder. He shrieked and whirled around, smacking the person with his hand.

"Ouch!" Logan cried out while the others shushed them profusely. James came over with a glare on his face.

"What the fuck, Mitchell."

"Dude, blondie here slapped me!"

Kendall gently grasped Logan's face while whispering 'Sorry' over and over again. James watched the scene with a blank expression before turning on his heel.

"Keep moving."

Logan and Kendall followed a little behind. "I'm really sorry about that, Logan."

The smart boy waved him off. "Don't be, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

Kendall just shrugged before locking his eyes on James' back. _Why'd he give us that look before? _The blonde watched James walk quietly ahead. He looked so comfortable sneaking around like this, it made Kendall wonder how many times he's done something like this.

The group of five made it to the kitchen without Mr. Bitters finding them out. Kendall will admit that he actually had fun sneaking around like that. He felt kind of rebellious.

When they entered the cafeteria, it was dark and gloomy. Pretty much like the rest of the school. The tables wiped down and folded up and the floor was swept up without food crumbs littering it. The only light streaming in the room was from a single window by the exit door.

Ozzy cursed as he stared longingly at the vending machines. He pointed at them. "They'll sound like a freaking marachi band if we use them."

James scoffed and headed for the kitchen doors. "I'm not buying my food, Braxton. Neither are you, come on children." he cackled. Jennifer and Logan rolled their eyes but followed the bad boy just like Ozzy and Kendall.

James pushed through the swinging doors and went to the lunch line, grabbing himself a tray. "Let's go _shopping_!" he squealed in a high pitched voice. Jennifer shoved him before going over to one of the huge grey refridgerators. She yanked it open and made a disgusted sound.

"I hate ketchup. Where are chips?" she grumbled and began her search for those. Ozzy found himself some ice cream sandwiches while Logan was grabbing ice teas. Kendall gave him an amused look.

"Whaaat?" the raven haired boy whined embarrassedly. "Stop looking at me like that, everyone else is doing it!"

The blonde chuckled and raised his hands up in a 'don't shoot' manner. "I'm not judging, nerd." he teased and Logan relaxed. Kendall looked around the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry but chocolate milk would do him good. He found the small cartons in minutes and grabbed two pints.

Everyone else had several more of the items they chosed. Jennifer with her family of Lays, Ozzy with his mountain of finished ice cream wrappers, Logan drinking from his bottled ice tea and James-

Kendall froze. He looked over the room two, three, _four _times but he could not spot the bad boy.

"Where's James?" he asked loudly. The others stopped and looked around immediately. "Where did he go?" Kendall continued. Jennifer growled at him.

"Why do you care?" she countered.

Kendall set down his chocolate milk. "Because he was just here a freaking second ago." he snapped back. This girl and her attitude was really getting to him. The blonde girl looked annoyed.

"Whatever. James!" she called out for said boy. Silence was her only answer. "James, where ever you are, come out."

Still silence.

Ozzy looked around the room nervously. "Maybe something really happened to him." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Oh? Like what? Mr. Bitters catching him or something else that has big claws and an apetite for humans?" she said sarcastically.

A moan of pain froze the four teens. Logan paled before slowly turning green. Ozzy dropped the ice cream sandwich he was holding. Jennifer took a step back. And Kendall's mouth fell open in horror.

James staggered out of nowhere with a butcher knife in his hand and blood all over his neck. He was breathing raggedly like he was trying to catch his breath from a running marathon but couldn't. He continued to stagger forward, his movements getting shakier and shakier by the seconds. Finally he collapsed on the spot and the knife clattered out of his trembling hand.

Kendall was the first one to move. "G-get some napkins somebody!" he yelled with his heart was racing almost brutally in his chest. He ran to James and dropped to his knees beside the injured boy. "W-what happened?" he asked shakily while Jennifer grabbed a handful of napkins.

"S-s-some g-guy... o-out of nowhere-" James started in a raspy voice before coughing. He spit up blood making Kendall wince in sympathy.

"What guy?" Logan asked in a trembling voice. James made a weak gesture for Kendall to lower his head. The blonde did so he could hear James better.

"I t-t-tried to run but he got me... said he w-was g-gonna come after... YOU!" James yelled and grabbed Kendall by his neck and squeezed. The blonde shrieked and threw himself backwards, hitting Logan as he did. The genius was screaming too, as was Jennifer and Ozzy.

James stood up in one piece laughing. At the same time though he was whispering harshly for them all to shut the fuck up.

This time Jennifer made the move instead of the other blonde since he was too busy being in shock and putting the pieces together on what just went down. James tricked them. Pulled an awful prank on them and they fell for it.

Jennifer was furious and stormed up to the bad boy with her fists raised. She threw a punch and hissed, "I cannot fucking believe you!"

"Not fucking cool man, Jesus." Ozzy growled with his own fists ready. But he wasn't going to punch his best friend. Even if he was a complete dumb douche bag of an ass. And shit load of other things, too.

Jennifer threw her other fist forward but James caught it. "Calm down, I'm not really dead."

_Obviously. _Kendall thought dryly.

"No, but you will be!" the blonde girl screeched and kicked out. She was fast but James caught her leg just in time.

"Jen, cool it. I think I hear something." James hushed her. She glared at him.

"I'm not falling for it-" she started but James snapped at her.

"Shut up!"

The girl pursed her lips. Kendall was still pissed at James but for right now, they had a different problem: Footsteps were echoing towards them from the cafeteria. Kendall would get back to James and his stupid shit but for now, it was time to go.

"Shit." Ozzy mumbled. "We're dead."

James smirked. "Not yet." he whispered before trotting towards the end of the kitchen where a door was. "Come on."

The group followed quickly.

"This was such a bad idea." Logan moaned.

On the inside Kendall agreed with him. On the outside he said, "Oh come on, Logie. Live a little."

Little did Kendall know how 'little' they were going to live.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Yeah, I'm sorry and this sucks really bad. But I've been in a writing mood so expect more to come. If you're all still interested of course, lol.

Also I'm hearing that this site has some cracked up bitching bitches that have a problem with stories being M but being more of a MA quality. Can you all just shut the fuck up and take a seat? Damn. That's all I have to say lol because people like that are a waste of time. Any who, hope whoever is still reading this story enjoys.

:)

* * *

**Big Time Trapped**

**Chapter 4**

"The drama room? Why here?" Ozzy asked as the group followed Kendall into the dark theater. Kendall closed the door behind James who was the last one to enter and shrugged.

"Um, Bitters knows we're gone and most likely thinks James is the culprit of our absence and will not check the drama theater because why would someone like James come here?" the blonde finished in a question. He was the one who led them to the room while running from Bitters. James smirked at him.

"Point there. I think we'll be safe here for awhile." Kendall swallowed at the look he recieved from the bad boy and adverted his eyes to the floor. Jennifer huffed and stomped away, moody and difficult as always.

The guys watched her make her way to the stage and jump on it.

"Are you deliberitely trying to get my attention or are you just throwing a tantrum?" James asked her and made his way to the stage.

"You know what?" the blonde fumed. "You're a jerk. No! You're a fucking bastard!"

Logan glanced at Kendall. "Someone has some issues." he muttered to him.

"Are you still bitching about before?" James scoffed.

"It wasn't even funny, James." the girl said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It was hysterical to me." the bad boy cackled.

Jennifer groaned. "Oh my god, you really are a jerk."

"Call me what you may, you can't ever stay mad at me." James laughed. Jennifer raised a brow.

"Oh, really?"

Even from where Kendall was standing, he could see the small smile playing on the girl's mouth.

"Wow, this is shitty stage sets," Ozzy's voice brought everyone's attention on him and Kendall walked down the carpeted aisle to get a closer look on what the big guy was talking about. Logan followed behind the slender blonde.

"Seriously, a monkey could do better than this." Ozzy continued and stared down at three gigantic sheets of canvas that were thrown over wooden frames. Painted on them was a sunset scenery.

"A monkey could, but how about you?" James teased and Ozzy smirked.

"Challenge accepted, Diamond."

"Diamond?" Logan snorted while Ozzy grabbed orange, red and purple hand size tubes of paint.

James snapped his hazel eyes at the genius and gave him an apathetic look. "That a problem, nerd?"

"Never said there was." Logan retorted though his face went from its natural creamy pale to a pasty color from the hold of the bad boy's eyes.

Kendall had his eyes set on Ozzy painting over Stephanie's and Kyle's hard work. It's going to suck for the aforementioned fellow students to come on Monday and see their painting had an ugly make-over. And Kendall will only feel guilt because he'll know who did it.

He broke out of his thoughts when a loud screeching, horrid sound filled the room. The blonde let out a gasp and whipped his head around to find the source of noise. Of course it was James who had gotten his hands on a violen. The brunette sawed at the strings with the bow. Kendall could see that James was holding the instrument wrong but that didn't seem to matter to the bad boy.

"Oh my god, will you STOP?" Logan cried with his hands covering his ears.

James grinned at him. "Nah, I'll pass on that. Thanks though."

Jennifer just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just call Bitters!" Kendall called to James who stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "Oh yeah, real mature." the blonde huffed and jumped on the stage himself. He wandered back through the curtains and past all the prop boxes and set decorations. He wandered so far back that James' awful violen playing sounded distant and quiet.

Kendall wrung his hands together and glanced around. He'd never been this far back before. Heck, he didn't know that the back stage went this long. The blonde came to a halt though when he spotted a black, dusty curtain that hung way up from the ceiling.

The blonde narrowed his eyes with confusion when he saw that someone had tacked the curtain up to the wall with thick, sharp nails.

_This is so weird. Why do they have a separate curtain hiding all the way back here from the stage? _

Kendall reached out a hand and grasped the curtain tacked to the wall. He gently wiggled some of the nails out even though them being there was for a good reason. He took enough out so he peel it back and peer into the dark empty space. The only thing he could see was the wooden floor.

_Another hall? Wonder what's down there. _The blonde stepped in the cold hall, immediately stubbing his toe on something. He cursed before pausing, suddenly conscious of how loud his voice was in the silence.

Silence... he couldn't hear the others anymore. How far had he gone? Maybe he should go back. Who knew what was back here. Then again, what could really happen? Bitters catching them and giving them all more detention? Or worse: suspension.

Which was crazy because only the real messed up kids got that. James being number one on that list.

On the other hand, this place was a really good hiding spot-

_No no, what am I thinking? _Kendall shook his head and sighed. He'd go back. He knew he should. He was supposed to be the good student. _Sometimes being the good student sucks _he thought to himself while stepping back towards the stage.

Except the wooden floor suddenly gave way beneath his feet, the sound of a splintering roar filled the hall along with Kendall's scream of terror as he fell through the floor.

* * *

"Hey, where did Kendall go?" Logan asked when James finally (thank you Jesus) stopped torturing the violen and their ears.

James and Ozzy looked around the room with confusion while Jennifer examined her nails not seeming to care about the missing student.

"He was just here." Ozzy stated the obvious making James and Logan roll their eyes.

"No shit." the bad boy scoffed. "Now he's gone. Let's go find him."

Jennifer glared at him. "Why?" she demanded.

"I don't have to explain it to you. Stay here if you want, I'm going to go look for Blondie." James said and walked in the direction Kendall took minutes before. Ozzy followed his friend immediately with Logan bringing up the rear.

"What if he's not over here?" the genius fretted.

James raised his hands above his head before resting them behind it and yawned. "Then we'll look somewhere else. It's not like he could have gone anywhere else."

"Yeah," Ozzy agreed. "With those short legs of his, he can't cover much ground."

James snickered while Logan rolled his eyes. The genius jumped when something brushed past him. Jennifer huffed her way to the front of the line where James was and fell in place beside him.

"Well, hello Miss Attitude. Glad you could join us on our expedi-"

"Can it, James." the blonde girl groaned. The bad boy began to laugh but a loud, terrified scream cut him off.

For a minute, the four teens just stood there in shock at the sound of Kendall's screams. But then Logan took off with James right behind him, following the missing teen's screams of terror.

* * *

Kendall whistled through the air with his stomach in his throat until he hit the ground hard. White hot pain seared up from his left hip all the way down to his left ankle. Bright, spotted lights danced furiously behind his slightly open eyes, his lids heavy. Breathing suddenly became a struggle until he took one last raggedy croak of breath and gave up.


End file.
